Swedish Massage
by Evil Kitten1
Summary: Sweden decides to give Iceland a back massage after hearing about his inactivity throughout the day doing nothing but eating and reading...


It was late evening when Iceland sat outside on the veranda on a bench to enjoy a coffee and a new book that he bought earlier today. After Sweden and Norway returned home, they're busy unpacking their things with the help of Finland and Denmark (although Iceland noticed them sneaking kisses with each other, so he assumed that they're sexing things up – either in their usual pairs or altogether.) But what matters now is that Iceland's butt is finally feeling better after the mind-blowing sex with Finland and Denmark from the other day.

Alone time – check.

"Hey, Eirík."

Alone time – uncheck.

Iceland sighed and looked up at Sweden. "Hey, Berwald. What's up?"

"Finland's in a mood with me," he said and sat beside him. "He asked me about the threesome I had with Norway and Netherlands."

Iceland puffed his cheeks out before breathing. "I don't see a problem there. You can do it with whoever you want."

"I know, I guess Finland didn't like I invited someone else into it. If it was just with Norway, he'd be alright."

"Yes, well…" Iceland let out a breath as slowly as he can to calm his growing impatience, "it's none of my business." Sweden sensed his irritation and shut up, settling for watching sky darken as the sun gradually disappeared over the horizon. The Nordics picked a perfect place to live at, a large house in a mountainous area with a gorgeous view of the world from their home.

Seeing lovely views from here often puts people in a romantic mood, such as Sweden right now as he wound an arm around Iceland's shoulders while staring ahead. Iceland said nothing and rested his head on Sweden's shoulder, carrying on reading his book. Compared to his other 3 lovers, Sweden is the one that the Icelander would go to for simple cuddles when he's cold at night or when he's feeling particularly crappy with himself.

"How's the book?" the Swede broke the silence.

"Good," his love replied. "Just a bit boring. I'm gonna return it to the library tomorrow."

"Need a lift?"

"Nah. I could do with a walk. What about you?"

"Mm," Sweden nodded, pressing a kiss to his head and Iceland's eyelids fluttered shut as he sighed, closing the book.

"Well, I guess I better call it a night," he grumbled and sat up straight, putting the book aside and stretched his arms and back, grunting at the clicking noises his bones made. Sweden frowned.

"Have you been moving around much today?"

"Yes," Iceland rolled his eyes, "doing the normal stuff, like going to the bathroom, the kitchen and the front room."

At that, Sweden stood up. "My room, now."

* * *

Iceland sat down on Sweden's bed with his shirt off, looking at the taller man with a sceptical look. "Back massage? That's all you're recommending for my lack of activity?"

"Ja," Sweden shrugged, sitting by him. "Lie on your front."

The younger did as he said and sighed heavily. "Okay, okay…" he murmured and took a deep breath to prepare himself for Sweden's potentially cold hands so that he doesn't jump. Sweden rested his hands on his shoulder blades and he released a relaxed breath. His hands are actually pleasantly warm.

"Need a pillow?" Sweden asked him and Iceland nodded, pushing himself up to rest on his elbows. The older male handed him a spare pillow and the younger flopped against the comfy object. It's no secret that Sweden has the comfiest pillows in the whole household.

With that, he lightly pressed his palms around the teen's shoulders, working their way around the nape of his neck. Iceland's breath shuddered and Sweden watched his eyes shut slowly. His fingers splayed slightly to knead the fingertips into his flesh and ran them down his sides, making the younger male flinch and bite back a snort.

"That tickles," he tried not to grin and Sweden smirked, bringing his hands to his lower back and resumed with the massage where it didn't tickle so much. Iceland's body isn't as build as Sweden's or Denmark's, nor is he roundish like Finland, but he was more like Norway with a slim build and smooth skin, except that Iceland has a handful of tiny freckles, which show up when he is out in the sun. It embarrasses him, having the other Nordics croon over how amazing he looks with freckles when he stands outside.

"Need sun cream for tomorrow's walk?" Sweden teased and the other shot him a burning glare.

"Fuck off."

"With someone else? Because right now, I think you're a better option."

Iceland rolled his eyes with a groan and face-planted the pillow. "Just shut up and keep going - I feel better already."

Sweden couldn't feel it, but Iceland's heart began beating faster during their talk. His cheeks flushed, which is his biggest indication. His nether regions began feeling warmer too from all the innocent caresses from his tall lover…

So he stayed silent, in fear that his voice will crack or he'll sit up and ravish the Swedish Lion. He's done a pretty good job far by imagining himself being a huge fan of the boring book he read earlier, but as soon as those large hands rubbed his flesh on his sensitive lower back right above the hemline of his trousers, he shivered all over and sucked in a shaky breath. Sweden heard and saw his reaction to the touch.

"Iceland…" he said slowly, trying not to smile while carrying on massaging his lumbar, "do ya like that?"

Iceland could only grumble, desperately hoping that he doesn't see his flushed cheeks, but his heaving chest traitorously gave him away.

"What about your hips?" Sweden queried lightly and his fingers edged under his clothing's hem, touching the soft skin there and heard the younger male gasp, seeing him grind his hips against the duvet.

"Q-quit that!" Iceland whispered, not looking at him. Sweden's lips quirked into a sneaky smile and he leaned down to press a kiss between his shoulder blades, hearing Iceland's exhale a fluttered breath. "O-okay, do that, I like that."

Suppressing a chuckle, Sweden took his hands off Iceland's back and moved himself onto the bed so that he is on his knees to support himself over the teen. His hands reached out and his fingers linked around Iceland's by his head. He still didn't look at him, mostly out of the thought of being teased for looking like how he is right now, but Sweden said or did nothing to make him look at him. He just grazed his lips against the back of his neck, enjoying the satisfied hums Iceland's buzzing into his spare pillow. Those hums heightened to shocked gasps when the older man's hips ground against his rear end.

"B-Berwald!" Iceland exclaimed and glanced back at him. Sweden pecked his neck and he inhaled, quivering.

"Ja?"

"Y… You planned for this, didn't you?" He tried to glare, but under Sweden's touches, he's reduced to a gooey puddle of conflicting emotions. He wanted to smack the smug look off the other's face, but his fingers were still interlocked with the other man's.

"Not really." It's rare for Sweden to lie, but Iceland doubted that he is telling the truth. "Do you want to do this now?"

"Berwald..." Iceland groaned and unashamedly lifted his hips back to meet his partner's.

"I'll need to hear it," Sweden said.

"I can't just… say it out loud…" he grumbled.

"I won't do it with you unless you say you really want to."

"I'm not saying 'no.'"

"But you're not saying 'yes.'"

"Berwald, we're in a relationship."

"Consent's consent."

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Iceland whined and craned his head back to rest it on Sweden's shoulder, eyes squeezed shut. "Yes, I want to do it with you! Happy?!"

Wordlessly, Sweden got off Iceland, but remained on the bed and he pulled the teen onto his lap instead and lifted his chin gently to pull him into a deep kiss, lips moving quickly against each other. Sweden is right; consent is important, but he just loves to tease it out of Iceland first.


End file.
